A História da Minha Vida
by De Weasley
Summary: Lily narra a história de sua vida, desde o começo de seu sétimo ano...


A mais nova história do melhor casal de todos os tempos...

Eu não abandonei a outra fic, as duas vão evoluir juntas :)

Espero que gostem da história!

**CAPÍTULO 01**

**Onde tudo começou...**

A única coisa que eu queria era sair de férias logo. Não que eu não goste de Hogwarts, pelo contrário. Eu amo aquela escola mais do que minha própria casa, se bobear. Mas meu sexto ano foi conturbado. Eu precisava sair daquela aura de traições que tinha sido envolvida pelo meu ex namorado, o famoso Phillip, goleiro da Grifinória. Ele conseguira me enganar por um mês e meio, ficando com todo e qualquer rabo de saia que aparecesse na sua frente, e me jurando amor eterno nas horas vagas. Se não fosse por James, um amigo muito querido, apesar de todos os conflitos, eu estaria fazendo papel de idiota por muito mais tempo. Ele tramara todo um falso encontro, pagando uma Sonserina para dar em cima de Phillip, e gravou tudo. Tudo, para que eu nem tivesse a chance de desconfiar de sua palavra. E eu agradeci por isso. Sendo sincera, eu não saberia dizer se daria algum crédito a palavras soltas de algum maroto. Eles tendem a pregar peças, e James tem uma leve tendência a me provocar com convites para sair e mentiras sobre um suposto relacionamento entre nós dois. Agora, pensando bem, eu agradeço mesmo que ele tenha se precavido. Se eu não acreditasse em sua palavra, isso poderia causar um desastre em nossa amizade. Uma desconfiança poderia ser o fim do que, há tão pouco tempo, começara a ser uma amizade bem bonita.

James mostrara-se um excelente amigo me apoiando. Não era mais aquele babaca arrogante de três anos atrás, que achava que só por saber tocar violão e jogar quadribol na posição de melhor jogador da escola poderia ter qualquer uma aos pés. Ele mudara. Muito. Transformou-se em um homem forte, justo, maroto em seus momentos, mas leal ao que valeria a pena. Era lindo ver como ele e os meninos se davam tão bem, sendo tão diferentes. Quero dizer, Sirius com seu jeito conquistador e brincalhão, mas que nunca abandonava aquele olhar misterioso, aquele quê de segredo no brilho dos olhos. E Remus, o responsável, o prestativo. Sempre ajudando e nunca querendo receber a ajuda, não se achando digno disso, por causa de um problema pequeno e tão idiota. Eles eram como uma família. Cada qual com suas falhas e defeitos, completando a perfeição da amizade. Diziam sempre, que eu, Marlene e Alice éramos o oposto dos Marotos, mas eu desconfiava muito disso. É claro, elas me ajudaram muito com todo esse lance de traição. Mas é aquela coisa: "amiga, ele não te merece... você é bem mais que isso", ou então "se eu o ver na minha frente, o azaro sem nem pensar duas vezes". Eu sei que falavam a verdade, mas nunca nos envolveríamos em uma encrenca por coisa tão baixa. Só que os meninos, em suas particularidades, me trouxeram o gostinho de vingança. Remus, que participava do Clube de Duelos com Phillip, passara meia hora contando a quem quisesse ouvir como eu estava bem me agarrando aos cantos com um grifinório misterioso. Não que eu tenha achado isso elegante ou digno de uma menina de respeito, mas me deixou satisfeita saber que o idiota arregalara os olhos em fúria, por saber que eu era capaz de fazer a mesma coisa que ele sem me importar com o fim do namoro. Sirius, por outro lado, o enfeitiçara com o soro da verdade, o que fez com que ele berrasse aos quatro ventos no Salão Comunal, o nome de todas as meninas com quem se envolvera e o que fizera com elas, rendendo belos tapas de todas que se deram ao luxo de encará-lo pela ultima vez. Mas James, esse foi o que me trouxe a satisfação final. Até o momento ele estava ignorando a presença de Phillip, mas não sei o que o idiota disse, em um momento de bobeira ou provocação, que rendeu uma reação inesperada e um pouco violenta da parte de James. Estes esqueceu-se que era um bruxo e acabou pegando duas semanas de detenção por esmurrar a cara de Phillip. Nem Madame Pomfrey conseguiu concertar em um só dia todos os danos causados. Eu sei, eu não deveria me sentir bem por um ato de violência, porém cresceu em mim uma satisfação e uma vaidade que eu não conhecia até então. Saber que alguém estava disposto a pegar duas semanas de detenção sob observação de Minerva McGonagall, e ainda sair com o pulso luxado de uma briga, tudo em defesa da minha honra, me deixava um sentimento de companheirismo e fidelidade, abalados pelas traições de Phillip. Mas eu nunca ia deixar James saber disso. Como já disse, ele tem uma pré disposição a ser um pouquinho egocêntrico e arrogante.

E o resultado de toda essa frustração e todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos que eu estou sentindo, não passou despercebido pela minha mãe, Elle Evans, que nesse exato momento me olha pelo espelho do banco do passageiro, com os mesmos cabelos ruivos porém olhos castanhos.

- O que foi, querida? Sente-se bem?

Sorri para a janela do carro, quase sem querer. Quando diziam que uma mãe sabia tudo sobre seus filhos, sem nem ao menos estar por perto, eu não acreditava em tal poder. Eu sei, era uma tola.

- Eu estou ótima, mamãe – suspirei. – Preciso ver o mar, tão logo puder. Tenho saudades... – escondi parte da verdade. Mamãe não precisava saber dos meus dramas, uma vez que eu nem tivera tempo de apresentar Phillip para ela e para papai. Ainda bem.

- É lógico que tem saudades – resmungou Petúnia, metendo-se em uma conversa que não fora chamada. – Desde que entrou naquela escola para anormais, nunca mais viajou conosco. Não reclamo disso, queria que nunca mais voltasse. Seria um favor para todos.

Suspirei fundo quase ao mesmo tempo que papai. Há tempos eu aprendi a ignorar os insultos de minha irmã. Isso não me atingia mais, porém papai e mamãe se chateavam. Devia ser mesmo difícil ver duas filhas não se darem bem, mas o que eu podia fazer? Nada do que fizesse ou dissesse quebrava esse gelo que Petúnia tinha construído em relação a mim, desde que descobrira que eu era uma bruxa e ela não. No começo mamãe tentará me consolar, dizendo ser uma crise de ciúmes e que isso passaria com o tempo. Eu não acreditava mais nisso. Todo esse rancor tinha se transformado em uma coisa forte e sólida, e eu achava bem difícil que isso fosse se dissolver algum dia. "Sangue é mais grosso que água, Lily. Um dia ela vai saber disso, e você também". Eu esperava que mamãe tivesse razão. Sinto falta da Tuney de onze anos. Não dessa completa estranha que eu tenho que chamar de irmã.

- Petúnia, eu estou exausto. Dê-me uma semana sem reclamações, entendido? – zangara-se papai. Raramente Richard nos repreendia. Sempre preferia conversas a ordens ou punições e quando se estressava, nenhuma de nós duas éramos tolas o suficiente para insistir no assunto. Sendo assim, Petúnia apenas fez uma cara de desprezo dirigida a mim e pôs-se a olhar pela janela do seu lado do carro. – E o mesmo digo para você Lílian, sem provocações para sua irmã, entendido, mocinha?

- Sim, papai – respondi quase que mecanicamente. Outra coisa que sempre acontecia na casa dos Evans era bronca em conjunto. Se Petúnia saísse de casa e voltasse às três da manhã, pode apostar que ela levaria uma bronca do tamanho do mundo, mas eu, quietinha e deitada na minha cama não escaparia do problema. Tanto mamãe quanto papai dariam um jeito de usar isso como exemplo para mim e me repreender por ela, vice e versa. No estilo: "Petúnia, é perigoso, e eu não quero mais saber, você não sai de casa hoje! E o mesmo vale para você, Lilian! Parece que vocês não têm noção do perigo no mundo em que vivemos hoje em dia!".

Pobre mamãe, ela que não tinha noção dos perigos que eu corria no mundo bruxo. E se dependesse de mim, nunca teria. Expô-los a toda essa confusão de bruxo das trevas que vem assolando a comunidade mágica é a mesma coisa que mandá-los para uma expedição do tesouro com uma varinha de plástico nas mãos. Contar a eles que um louco está se intitulando Lorde e querendo acabar com a raça de bruxos nascidos trouxas ou impuros poderia ocasionar um terrível desastre, como eu não voltar para Hogwarts. Não que eles pudessem me impedir, realmente. Mas eu detestaria brigar com meus pais por causa disso. Ser bruxa sempre foi uma felicidade e um orgulho para os dois, e isso me faz sentir melhor em relação a todo esse estresse de ciúmes com Petúnia. Pelo menos eu sei que, meus pais, não me acham uma aberração sem consideração nem amor pela família por ficar longe de casa durante seis meses.

Lembro-me até hoje a primeira notícia sobre esse tal Lorde. Foi publicada no profeta diário, na metade do meu quinto ano. Era o assassinato de um casal de idosos, aposentados pela carreira de auror. Lógico que no Profeta Diário não houve nenhuma afirmação evidente do que o cara estava por fazer. Dizia apenas que os dois tinham sido torturados e depois mortos por não quererem fazer parte de seu pequeno exercito. De lá para cá as coisas só pioraram. Esse tal de Você-Sabe-Quem não respeita idade, sexo e sangue. Não sabemos quem é, onde mora e quem são seus seguidores, o que dificulta um pouco o trabalho do Ministério. Mas eu tenho minhas desconfianças de que alguns dos Comensais da Morte estão sim, infiltrados por lá, e pior, na Academia de Aurores. Alice e Remus acham que eu sou louca. Mas quando Sirius, Marlene e James ouviram a discussão sobre o assunto, concordaram comigo na hora. Quem dizer, o cara é maníaco por poder, onde mais ele controlaria toda uma sociedade?

Os meninos nutrem um ódio especial por esse Lorde. Ele vem disseminando uma onde de preconceitos contra mestiços, trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Remus, em sua condição de Lobisomem, mesmo tendo pais sangue-puro, é um alvo em potencial. Assim como eu, nascida de trouxas. Os outros não têm com o que se preocupar, a não ser Sirius, que teme a qualquer momento receber um convite para juntar-se a ele, devido a reputação de sua família. Mas o McKinnon e os Potter, creio eu, nunca receberão esse convite. Conviver com os trouxas, nascidos e afins os torna tão ruins, na concepção desse Lorde, do que qualquer um dos indignos. E Alice com seu sonho de ser um Auror assim como seu namorado Frank, perderia a vida mas não se uniria a essa loucura. Mas esses são os meus amigos, meu circulo social. Fora dele, a Sociedade Mágica engloba um mundo todo cheio de pessoas fúteis ou então amedrontadas, que diante de alguma ameaça ou promessa de fortuna e poder, adeririam a essa louca causa sem nem pensar duas vezes. Colocariam a vida de várias pessoas em risco, ou até mesmo em xeque, apenas para satisfazer a loucura de um homem. E é justamente por isso que eu mantenho meus pais alheios de toda essa história. Seria doloroso demais, para os dois, saberem o que pode acontecer comigo.

Meus pensamentos voaram até eu sentir o leve baque no carro, sinal de que papai tinha freado. Olhando em volta, pude perceber que havíamos chego à casa em que haviam alugado, em frente ao mar. Na mesma hora me imaginei ali com a galera. Deveria providenciar isso algum dia. Desci imediatamente, agradecendo que o sangue pudesse correr pelas minhas veias normalmente. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma viagem tão longa. Peguei minhas malas no porta-malas, e levei-as para dentro, sem nem pensar em usar minha varinha, para não causar mais brigas com Túnia. Mas isso não me impediu de sair correndo e pegar o melhor quarto para mim, me sentindo uma completa criança de cinco anos pela discussão que isso causou.

Após me acomodar descentemente, desci para ajudar mamãe com a limpeza da casa enquanto Petúnia ia ao mercado com papai para abastecer a geladeira, que teria que ser muito grande já que o namorado Orca, mais comumente chamado como Valter Dursley, se juntaria as nossas férias no outro dia. Assim que papai e ela saíram pela porta, me virei para mamãe com varinha em mãos.

- Agora, dona Evans, saberá os privilégios de ter uma filha com mais de dezessete anos. Sente-se e observe – disse sorrindo enquanto mamãe me olhava com olhos suspeitos. Com um complexo movimento de varinha, que confesso, não era necessário, mas eu queria me aparecer para receber elogios, eu fiz com que todo o pó da casa sumisse em frações de segundo. As louças estavam lavadas e prontas para serem usadas e o chão da casa com um brilho que só a magia podia adquirir, e um cheiro delicioso de produto de limpeza. Mamãe tinha a boca aberta, e agora seu olhar era de felicidade com um misto de acusação.

- Como se atreve, sua menininha sapeca! – rugiu, porém seu tom era feliz e surpreso. – Como se atreve a me deixar quebrar unhas lavando louças e roupas durantes os meses de suas férias? – eu gargalhei antes de lhe responder.

- Primeiro: "Lílian Marie Evans, em hipótese alguma você use isso perto de sua irmã, pelo amor que tem aos meus ouvidos!" isso te lembra alguém, mamãe? – ela apenas estalou a língua, meio que dizendo "desnecessário". – Fora que se eu fizesse isso antes dos dezessetes anos, é considerado uma infração às Leis Mágicas. Já te expliquei isso, lembra-se?

- Sim, me lembro – respondeu ainda atordoada, piscando os olhos, fascinada com o feitiço. – Mas isso não impede que você o faça agora. Isso também serve para cozinhar? cabelos? unhas?

Nessa eu tive que gargalhar.

- Cozinhar sim, pode ser útil. Mas veja bem, não posso fazer a comida surgir do nada. Pelo menos devemos ter um estoque de comida comprada com o nosso dinheiro em algum lugar, entende? Se não ninguém pagaria por ela e a economia bruxa entraria em falência. E quanto a unhas, cabelos, e todo o resto, posso sim fazê-lo quando desejar e quando Petúnia não estiver por perto. Sabe como é – suspirei dramaticamente. – Não conseguiria me agüentar e talvez seu cabelo pudesse adquirir um tom verde ou azul...

Mamãe gargalhou comigo, meio contrariada por causa da implicância e pela brincadeira ter sido feita às costas de sua outra filha. Mas ela estava feliz por mim, pelo meu desenvolvimento. Eu sentia isso. E essa felicidade, esse orgulho estampado no rosto dela, abertamente para quem quisesse ver, era o que me deixava mais feliz do que a meses eu não era.

Devido ao cansaço da viagem, papai e mamãe deitaram-se mais cedo que o normal, para poderem aproveitar a praia no outro dia e a caminhada quase de madrugada que adoravam fazer quando estavam de férias. Uma única vez me dera ao trabalho de acordar e tentar acompanhá-los, apenas para aprender a nunca tentar ser uma filha generosa. Morri umas cinco vezes durante todo o caminho, rezando sempre para o momento que ia chegar em casa e me deitar para dormir de novo. Nessa Petúnia fora mais esperta que eu, não querendo estar lambuzada de suor, mesmo sendo o seu próprio, preferindo sempre ficar na comodidade de casa.

Pensava em todas as vezes que já havíamos viajado e as particularidades de cada uma das viagens, esperando o sono chegar, quando um som seco e abafado chamou minha atenção pela janela. De primeiro achei que era o vento trazendo alguma folha mais pesada ou até então um pedaço de galho, afinal estava em uma região totalmente trouxa. O barulho aconteceu novamente, então joguei as cobertas para o lado, calçando meus chinelos e me dirigindo para a janela para entender o que acontecia.

Dois pares de olhos cinzas me encaravam cansados, mas arregalados como só os olhos de uma coruja conseguiria às onze da noite. Rapidamente abri a janela para que a pobrezinha pudesse entrar imaginando a quem ela pertencia, já que nunca a vira antes. Assim que se apoiou na cadeira perto da janela, levantou uma das patinhas, onde um envelope marrom, claramente pergaminho mágico, estava atado com uma pequena fita vermelha. Aproximei-me para apanhá-lo, quando reparei na espécie de coleira que a coruja usava. Era uma tira vermelho viva, com uma pequena medalha dourada que repousava no peito da coruja negra, onde um "P" estava desenhado todo cheio de tramas e enfeites, fazendo-me lembrar de emblemas e marcos medievais quase que instantaneamente. As cores me lembravam drasticamente o composto da Grifinória, não me restando dúvidas de que fosse essa a coruja oficial da Nobre Família Potter.

- Pobrezinha, veio de muito longe, não foi? – perguntei enquanto desfazia o nó que prendia o pergaminho à pequena perninha. Antes de abrir e lê-lo, peguei um potinho onde acabara de comer um lanche e lhe dera algum pão e o resto de água que estava na garrafa em cima da minha escrivaninha. Ela devia estar realmente faminta, afinal Londres estava a uma distancia considerável do sul da França.

Sentando-me na cadeira de frente para a coruja, que atendia pelo nome Thor, segundo a medalhinha, abri o envelope de papel envelhecido, reconhecendo quase que instantaneamente a letra de James Potter. Sorri quase sem perceber que o fazia.

"_Querida Lily:_

_Sua viagem foi tranqüila, espero? Ainda não entendo como vocês, trouxas, conseguem ficar tantas horas dentro de um _aumotóvel. _Mas isso não vem ao caso. Estou aqui para dizer que suas férias já duraram demais, não acha não? Antes de te conhecer, conviver com Sirius era o paraíso, porém agora ele me deixa louco. Tudo bem, nem tão louco assim. Tenho que concordar que ele ainda possui umas brincadeiras e traquinagens bem inventivas pra um cara de dezessete anos, mas mesmo assim, você e Remus estão fazendo falta. Quer dizer, ele não vai crescer nunca? E parece que piorou, agora que a McKinnon se juntou àquele traste._

_Mas não estou te enviando essa carta para reclamar minha vida com Padfoot. Queria apenas me certificar de que você está sã e salva nessa praia onde resolveu se internar e abandonar os seus amigos._

_Ah, quase me esquecendo, se voltar antes de sábado, nos avise. Queremos fazer uma tarde na piscina, mesmo que não seja nada comparado ao próprio mar. E para que saiba, Thor é uma coruja treinada para obter respostas, então me mande até um pergaminho com as dez melhores azarações para bruxos inoportunos, se quiser, mas deixe com que a pobre ave retorne para sua casa._

_Já com saudades_

_J. Potter_

_P.S.: é o Sirius. Não sou um pé no saco. James que é uma pessoa quase que indigna de carregar o sinônimo macho em sua vida. E por favor, sim, volte logo. Não o agüento mais reclamando pelos cantos como tudo seria melhor e mais divertido se você estivesse junto. "Olha só, dementadores sugaram a alma de toda a Inglaterra. Seria tão mais divertido se Lily estivesse aqui para ver". _

_P.S.2.: Se ele souber que extraviei essa carta, estou morto. Então preserve a futura alegria das mulheres e me mantenha no anonimato. _

Sorri ao fim da carta. Realmente pra uma pessoa com a idade de Sirius, ele se comportava como uma criança. Se não fosse pelo charme e beleza natural, e a lealdade que emanava de sua aura para James, eu daria um tapa na cabeça de Marlene por ter se interessado por um encrenqueiro assim. Mas entendia ela. Sirius tinha conversa. Se ele quisesse, ele conseguia. Podia não ser hoje e nem amanha, mas ele insistiria tanto no assunto, sem tornar-se obcecado, e te encheria de elogios e agrados, que um dia você cairia no encanto, fascinada pela educação e pela beleza, para depois ter seu coração partido e conhecer a face cafajeste, que te traria ódio por ter acreditado que poderia mudar o coração de uma pessoa e prendê-la quando está estampado na cara desta que nascera para ser livre. O que Sirius não sabia é que Marlene era a versão feminina dele. E isso podia dar muito certo, ou acabar muito mal.

Corri para minha mala, e peguei um caderno e uma caneta para dar uma resposta à James e liberar de vez a coruja para sua caçada noturna.

"_Querido James,_

_Minha viagem foi excelente. Mamãe percebeu algo em mim, mas não insistiu no assunto. Creio que ela tenha sentido algo, aquela coisa de instinto materno. Você está se saindo muito bem com o vocabulário dos trouxas, mas para não haver equívocos futuros, escreve-se "automóvel", ok? _

_Quanto as minhas férias, elas começaram hoje e não quero que terminem tão rápido. Preciso passar um tempo de qualidade com a minha família e tentar reatar os laços perdidos com Túnia. E em relação a Sirius, bom, creio que tenha chamado a Lene para ter mais alguém auxiliando-o a te provocar, já pensastes nisso? Ele é realmente bom, acho que deveria tomar cuidado e manter-se sempre alerta._

_Sinto informar que só chegarei em Londres novamente no domingo a noite. Vou perder o dia super divertido na piscina de vocês, mas tiro varias fotografias da onde estou, que é maravilhoso, sem sombra de duvidas._

_Se eu fosse você, ficava mais atento aos caminhos que Thor percorre antes de abandonar os portões da mansão Potter. Extravios são comuns na sua familia?_

_Com carinho_

_L. Evans_

Terminando a letra, separei outra folha do caderno para mandar uma mensagem a Sirius também. Merlin sabe o quanto aquela criança poderia ser ciumenta...

"_Olá Sirius,_

_Suas férias estão indo bem?_

_É claro que sim, já que você está agarrando minha amiga! _

_Estou de olho em você, mesmo daqui da França... e pare de extraviar as cartas alheias, algum dia você vai ler algo de que não vai gostar, só um conselho._

_Aproveite bem suas férias e seja paciente com James. Não é fácil ser vela sozinho!_

_Beijo_

_L. Evans_

Ao terminar, prendi as duas cartas em Thor, fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça marrom, e ele ao mesmo tempo soltou um profundo som de sua garganta, dobrando a cabeça, apreciando os movimentos. Sorri quase indignada. Até a coruja de James era carente de atenção, pelo amor de Merlin, tinha alguma coisa errada com aquelas pessoas!

Com um ultimo afago, abri novamente a janela, liberando a bela ave para seu vôo noturno, já alimentada e com as duas cartas a caminho. Fiquei parada ao lado da janela, observando enquanto Thor se afastava gradativamente de minha janela, sumindo no céu escuro, com um sentimento estranho preenchendo meu peito. Era um misto de alegria, satisfação e amor por aquelas pessoas, que mesmo longe de mim, ocupavam a maior parte do meu coração. As coisas na minha família podiam não dar tão certo quanto eu desejava, principalmente minha relação com Petúnia, mas eu sabia que sempre poderia confiar nos ombros de Marlene, nos conselhos de Remus, nos abraços de Sirius e na lealdade de James. Sempre. Eu sabia disso.

N.A./ Espero que tenham gostado desse começo... aguardo a opinião de todos!


End file.
